


Taking It (#250 Scream)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is there for the taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It (#250 Scream)

Charlie pulled against his bonds and relaxed when he knew he couldn’t get free. Spread eagled between two posts, his body was there to be taken.

David pushed into him first. He knew it was David by the shape of his hands and the way he always started slow.

Charlie thought the next cock was Colby’s but he and Ian were hard to tell apart. He guessed by the smell of aftershave.

The third had to be Ian. He was never gentle but never more than Charlie could take.

Charlie screamed, still hours from release, and wondered what was next.


End file.
